


真实的囚徒

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, NP, Spanking, female spank male, 一女多男, 主奴, 主宠, 发泄, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 强迫, 打屁股, 暴力, 未完待续, 未完结, 架空, 玄幻, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 男贝, 科幻, 调教训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 这是一个玛丽苏NP坑，会出现很多男奴，作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，部分情节含负能、暴力，是否会长期更新随缘，不喜勿入啦。顺便一提，本作也可看作《梦结界的觉醒者》的一个后传，不过说是后传…正传我还没把所有人设写出场……（咳，我有罪）这篇随笔和某莉其他随笔的不同之处在于，这是我上高三时在本子上码的解压文。那时候真的精神太崩溃，后期写了好多的文，而其中的这一部，让现在的我唏嘘不已——我、嗯、已经看不懂那些伏笔我是写来铺垫啥子用的了（暴风哭泣）但是却好想看后续啊啊啊啊…求问怎么跟几年前的自己催更…思来想去，我最后还是把文码成了电子版——希望能督促自己，有机会试着更一更。虽然还是很有可能坑掉，但我感觉这是目前我写得最令我自己满意的一部NP文了。女主：宇宙缝隙中疯癫的救世主，性格多变随性。男主：困在宇宙缝隙中的男人少年们。
Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994023
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“月儿静静照，心儿似火烧，那是谁的泪，在脸上轻轻绕……”  
  
空灵而哀凄的女声唱着歌儿，回荡在深邃的夜空中。  
  
宁静的圆月散发着魅人的冷光，清幽地洒在大地上，泼在她的面颊上。  
  
“这一天，终于来了。”她淡淡地弯起嘴角，“终究还是变成了这样……”  
  
  
  
“哗啦。”  
  
他疲惫地眯起眼，注视着陌生的天花板。当他发现身体动弹不得时，才惊惧地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
如果说双脚被铁链锁住，双腕被金属器具铐在头顶――那为何身体沉重地连挣扎都没有力气，头也抬不起来……  
  
脚步声传来。这里还有别人？他不由得冷汗涔涔，浑身发抖。  
  
危险感自他看清来人后化作了满腔的怒火。  
  
“你想干什么？！”他对她嘶哑地喊道，“这是非法囚禁！”  
  
“我…”她目光游移地站在床侧，不愿直视他愤然的眼睛，“想你……”  
  
“我要告你非法囚禁！”他重复地喊着，却颤抖着发出了一声嘤咛，“嗯……！”  
  
她扯上他的一颗樱桃，这终于让他发现自己身上，至少上半身，是没有衣服的。  
  
“你不会有机会的。”她阴森地吐字，“不过没关系，一切都结束后，我会陪你一起去那个世界的。”  
  
他吓得眼睛仿佛要掉出来，待她的手在他胸前各处轻抚，他便痒得头皮发麻，抿着嘴拼命躲避：“你…啊~唔！”  
  
她的手问候上他的另一颗樱桃，满意地看着他无力地摇晃。  
  
药真是好药啊。  
  
“你…不是认真的……吧？”他的脸红成一片，眼神非常惊慌，恐惧地剧烈颤抖起来。  
  
“我是认真的。”她摸上他肋骨的轮廓，合上的的眼眸，“对不起。”  
  
“呜…”他绝望地哽咽，忍耐着她的挑逗。  
  
“我曾爱过你，可是你离开了我。”她揉上他的腰侧，享用着他的低吟，“所以现在我只想复仇。”  
  
  
  
“你想对我…做什么……？”他的双臂被手铐钳制在头顶的铁柱上，他只能无助地拧摆――根本躲不过她的魔爪，反倒起了勾引的作用。  
  
“还记得你答应过我什么吗？”她踏上床，跨在他上面，“骗子。”  
  
“…唔……”被她咬上了锁骨，他抿起嘴绷直了身子，“放…放开我……”  
  
“嗒。”她抬起脸，滚烫的泪水打在他的胸膛上，“你什么都不记得…是啊…怎么会记得。”  
  
“我不想原谅你了。”她又咬上他胸前的嫩肉，双手蹂躏上樱桃。  
  
“……不要…”他的脸涨得通红，拼命挣扎，铁链“哗啦啦”地碰撞着。  
  
她因听见了他颤抖的低语而更加用力。  
  
“啊…你混蛋！呜！”趁他大喊时，她在他嘴里塞了一个软的橡胶球，于是嘴便彻底合下上了。  
  
“不想被凌迟，就给我老实点！”她按着他的喉结，危险地看着他惊恐的双目。  
  
被按得呼吸不畅，他的咳嗽却被堵住，变成了抖动的呜咽。  
  
“不会好死的。”她向下退去，“无论是你还是我。”  
  
尽管他的姿势被金属固定得紧紧的，不过现在不抬头也感觉到了――  
  
下面的衣服也是不在的！  
  
喘息摇晃，她不依不饶地套弄着他的分身，玩得越来越大。  
  
“唔――！嗯！”他蹙眉疯狂摇头，想阻止她凑上去的嗡嗡作响的东西。  
  
没有用的反抗让他难逃一劫，涨红的脸上神情扭曲。想喊些什么，口中的汁液顺着嘴角淌了下来，鼻音呜咽地破碎：下面…好湿……好…  
  
他剧烈喘息着，拧摆着，哽咽着。她满意地用震动棒摩擦着，从珠到顶。  
  
“呜！呜――！”伴着嘤咛他倾泄而出，软在她掌心。  
  
根本不可能就这样放过他，她继续进行着逗弄。  
  
他快被痛、痒、湿、热折磨疯了，呻吟一串接着一串。


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“你恨我吧？”她指尖按压着自己牙齿在他身上留下的草莓，看着他无力地仰起头低吟，“你恨我。”自问自答道。  
  
他身上泛着淡粉，大汗淋漓，星星点点的红痕似啮、似掐，樱桃肿挺着，下面凌乱不堪。  
  
“我也有点恨呢…”她的手里多了一把匕首，他瞪大了眼睛，浑身发抖。  
  
她抚摸着刀面，听着他急促的呼吸，“我恨你让我爱上你，我恨我爱上过你。”在空中比划着，冰凉的刀面最终贴上他大腿根部。  
  
他的喉间发出嘶裂的鸣叫，身体颤抖不已。  
  
“住手！”  
  
他大口大口地喘息着，努力地想朝说话人的方向看去，却没有抬头的力气。  
  
不过还好，宝贝还在……  
  
她面无表情地把刀扔向了来人，又惹得他一阵窒息。  
  
  
  
刀插在来人两腿间的地面上。那，是一个少年。  
  
少年蓬松的黑发间露出一对猫耳，细碎的刘海儿下慌乱的大眼睛眨巴着。他的皮肤很白皙，身材高挑、有点瘦，疑似只穿了一件长款的T恤，下面若隐若现。她不去看他，只轻轻摩挲着身下人的大腿。  
  
下面的人呜咽地战栗摇晃着，铁链又哗啦啦地碰撞回响起来。  
  
“主人，歇歇吧……”猫耳少年近身抚上她的双肩，“还是不要竭泽而渔了嘛。”  
  
她目光空洞，停下了手上的动作，拿开唤她主人的少年的手，离开了床，走远了。少年目送她离去，转过头看向床上的狼藉――  
  
体态丰盈的男孩子一丝不挂，头发汗湿，眼神惊恐中带着乞求。嘴因被口球堵住，边上流下许多液体，身上咬痕、掐痕些许，樱桃肿挺，私处不堪直视。  
  
“我是零。”他拉出了他嘴里的东西，淡淡地介绍道，“主人的猫咪。”  
  
“…啊……”他抿嘴整理自己口中的液体，蒙眬地望向少年零。  
  
“你最好识相点儿。”零垂下眼眸，“主人是个好人…让她顺心了，她就不会为难你，兴许还能活命……”  
  
  
  
另一间屋子，另一个时刻。  
  
“主人~”他走进门唤道，却见她单手倒立在窗台上，面朝着窗外的深渊。  
  
“主人……！”他冲上去想把她抱下来。不料她一个后空翻跳了进来，他倒是因惯性趴上了窗台。  
  
日光灯的幽幽白光照在她苍白的脸上，刚才一直穿好的黑色衬衣半敞着，黑色皮裤下的短靴在地上发出轻脆的踏地声。  
  
站好身形，她淡笑着上前按上他的腰，“你说，怎么赔我？”  
  
刚要起身的零闻言嘟着嘴打了个哆嗦，可怜巴巴地回头朝自己身侧的她眨了眨大眼睛，“…好主人……轻一点~”  
  
她站在他左侧掀起他的衣摆，他闭上眼转回去压低腰背趴好，纯黑的内裤包裹着小巧圆润的两瓣，似在瑟瑟发抖，衬上纤长的双腿，勾勒出美好的弧线。  
  
褪下他的屏障到膝弯，他的身羞涩地缩了一下，又转而撅了撅。  
  
臀峰上还留着淡淡的粉，大概是之前消肿后留下的印记。  
  
暴露在空气中，它们有些凉，她温热的右手覆盖在上面。他的猫耳动了动，身上又抖了一下，手和臀终于分开，他感觉她高高扬起了巴掌。  
  
“啪！！……”第一下抽上去，一个鲜红的印记，力道很大，让他抱紧胳膊缩起了肩。几乎没有停歇，一下接着一下，红色蔓延开来，热辣的痛感麻了他的全身。屁股不断变红、加热，他不禁乱了呼吸，喘了起来。  
  
有点肿起的身后也忍不住摇晃拱撅，不一会儿，传来他低不可闻地喵音嘤咛。  
  
“…喵呜……主人~！”细碎的刘海儿后扑闪着泪眼，“疼……”  
  
“啪！！啪！！……”她没打算现在就停下来，但己经察觉到他的屁股变了手感。  
  
“嘤嘤…主人~零疼……”他呜咽着伸手去挡，被她拽住按在了背上。  
  
“啊~啊……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“我带他去洗过了。”  
  
空旷的房间只有一张多功能床铺――也就是那束缚装置。  
  
床上的人身上缠满麻绳，床边的铁链蠢蠢欲动。  
  
上身和腿被缠了一圈又一圈，让他像个蚕宝宝一样拱来拱去，床单起了皱。定睛看去，他身上穿上了白色的T恤和亵裤。  
  
身旁的零继续低声解释道，“清洗的时候是让他自己来的，后来他出来时妄想逃走，于是把守的手下们便把他捆了起来。”  
  
床上的蚕宝宝听见了窸窣的说话声，身体不觉一僵，不再挣扎，惊恐地扭头看向她和她的“猫”。  
  
“我的那把刀呢？”她的嗓音略显沙哑。零不自在地眨了眨眼，低头嘟嚷着，“我把它收起来了，给你太危险……”  
  
她瞠目而视，他下意识地哆嗦着退后。  
  
“砰！”一瞬间他的双臂被扳上背后，整个人被推到墙上。他面朝着墙，放弃了挣扎，不敢去想接下来的惩罚，只是发着抖。  
  
“你还真是敢自作主张啊！”她近身，腾出一只手探进他身后的衣摆。  
  
“主人…疼……不要…！”他的屁股因为之前的凌虐红肿不堪，所以之后干脆没有被允许穿上内裤。她的指尖滑过伤处，惹得他讨饶连连，“喵呜…！”  
  
放开了他，她垂眸，“滚回你的房间。”  
  
“主人…零等你回来罚我……”他看见他恭敬地跪到地上俯身、再起身走开了。  
  
他惊恐地看着她快步走到他床前，急促的靴子蹬地声让他感觉他心跳也愈发急促，绳子捆得极紧，再加上身上没有力气，他浑身打着哆嗦。  
  
他的身上只有臀和脑袋没有被绳子缠裹，想要蜷起却只能略侧歪身体。  
  
当他看到她从她自己的靴子里拿出一把剪刀时，他“停下”了呼吸。  
  
见她拿着剪刀的手向那里探去，他连忙拧摆着换成了趴着的姿势。  
  
他回头，却发现了她脸上诡异的笑靥。  
  
“你喜欢后面？”  
  
  
  
就在他愣住的一瞬，什么按钮被她按下，床灵活地弯曲，边上的铁链迅速飞出将他彻底锁紧。  
  
他这下除了屁股和头，哪儿都动不了了。裹紧的绳子上勒着一层铁链，床弯曲的最高点支撑起他的臀部，他回头大睁着眼睛，“你要做什么？！”  
  
“剪你后面啊。”她一把扯起他的亵裤，直接剪出一个大洞。  
  
他的双唇微启，呼吸紧促，直勾勾地盯着她的所为。  
  
白色的薄布中间，两团肉暴露在冰冷的空气中，他的脸开始泛红。  
  
她把剪子放到了一边，他稍微松了一口气。不成想……“啊…！”他的脸马上变得通红，她戳弄着他的花蕊，企图进入。  
  
“不…不要……”他皱眉回头哀求道，“啊…啊……”  
  
“我凭什么听你的？”她还是进去了。  
  
“疼…！求你了，不要……啊…”他的声音和嘴唇都颤抖着。  
  
她停在那里，望着他，眼里是深邃。  
  
“你打我屁股也好，不要再插了……别再进了，求你了……”他带着哭腔，“你不是喜欢我屁股的吗……？”  
  
“啊~啊啊……”她快速抽出了手指，惹得他痛呼。  
  
“没想到你会记得这种事啊……”她看着他眼中溢出的几滴泪，解下自己的皮带。  
  
“嗖啪！”  
  
“啊……！”他还没反应过来，就被狠狠地抽了一下。  
  
他忍不住摇摆身后来缓解肉团的痛，却是诱人至极。  
  
“嗖啪！”  
  
“啊！！”趁他摆动，更大力的一击来了。一深一浅的两道棱子横贯他蜜色的臀肉，形成了一个不对称的“X”。  
  
“呼…哈……”他喘息未定，她却开始了加速。  
  
“啊…啊……！”束缚下无用的拱起、拧摆，他都躲不过她的皮带。两团肉滚烫地快要炒熟，越来越红肿。他忍不住呜咽，含着泪水回头央求地望向她挥舞皮带的身影。  
  
好痛…好痛……


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“你在干什么？”她走进零的房门，发现猫耳少年正跪在床前。  
  
“主人~你回来了~”他高兴地动了动毛茸茸的耳朵，趴上床边，“太好了，我还怕主人再也不回来罚零了呢！”  
  
她踏着靴子“嗒、嗒”地走过去，望着他劲瘦的背部曲线和高撅的臀。  
  
真是美妙的S啊~  
  
她瞥见零埋在胳膊里的小脑袋又探出来，眼神中兴奋带着一丝害怕，裸露的屁股还有些略红。  
  
零扑闪着眼睛默默地撅得高了些，心脏“扑腾扑腾”地乱跳着。  
  
“啪！”她的巴掌招呼上他的臀峰，拍在红肿上。  
  
“喵呜~！”之前罚得有些狠了，她轻抚上他变得肿肿的臀瓣，惹得他颤吟连连，“主人…主人……啊~”他把头深埋在自己的双臂中，战栗着发抖。  
  
“唔…？”他抽噎着探出头，看见她搭坐在了床边。  
  
“趴过来。”她示意他。他缓缓起身，抻得他忍不住蹙眉，痛……  
  
乖乖爬上她的腿，他趴下够到地面，红红的后面慢慢升高来到她面前。  
  
“啊~！”他感觉一股电流贯穿了身体，她在他的双丘上轻揉肿块，“啊~主人……啊~”  
  
“呜…啊…主人…主人……”痛和酥麻蔓延到全身神经，零的猫耳竖着，散碎的发丝间，泪盈盈的迷眼讨饶地回视着她，“主人……啊~！”  
  
“喵…！”冰凉的药膏敷在他现在极其敏感的身后皮肤上，让他不禁娇喘着想要拱起。  
  
她揽过他的腰，捧过他的臀抹开药膏，他拄在地面的手软得没了力气，抓进自己的头发里，“啊~嗯~！”  
  
她把他抱上床，为他在肚子下面垫了一个枕头，好让他省力地支起身后。  
  
他的喉间发出满意的呜噜声，迎着她揉臀的手拱凑着，“咪~喵呜~”  
  
她拿毛巾擦了擦手，然后侧躺在他旁边，揽过他的肩。他便微微靠近她，倚进她怀里。他散乱的发丝搔着她衬衫微解露出的雪白，痒痒的。  
  
撩起他的T恤，伤臀之上的纤腰美背露出大片，然后她开始查他的肋骨。  
  
“唔…！啊~！喵~喵唔！”他在她怀里摇晃。她每戳一下，他都蹭蹭她，发出弱弱的鸣叫。  
  
  
  
“主人……他…怎么样了？”他枕着她胸前的峰峦，轻声问道。  
  
“嗯？”她摩挲他脊背的手停顿下来，“问这个干什么？”  
  
“咪~觉得他挺可怜的喵……”他小心翼翼地嗲声说道。  
  
“你为什么这样想？”她笑了笑继续手上的动作。  
  
“明明被主人那样爱恋却落得这样的下场喵……”他小巧的鼻子轻蹭她的胸膛，“以后他会被怎么处置呢？主人又要寻死，伦家又肿木办呢喵~？呜呜……”  
  
“所以说，你怕我杀了他后自己寻死，你就成了流浪猫了？”她探到他身体底下掐上他一边的樱桃，“你是在怪我？”  
  
“嗯…嗯！”他的回答中杂着痛呼，“主人不好好活着，伦家也不要活了！呜！啊~！”  
  
他的胳膊绕上她的脖颈，薄唇顺着她胸前的扣子吻了进去，嘤咛被她的衬衣捂得变音，“主人…我不要你死…啊……疼…！主人…主人…主人……”  
  
她松开手，肿起的樱粒叫嚣着疼痛，他紧搂着她的颈背，呜咽地喊着属于她的称谓。  
  
“主人……”他抽泣着喃喃，“不要丢下零…我是你的，主人…我是你的……”  
  
她推开他，扳过他的肩，让他翻过来躺下。他的T恤被掀至双樱之上，樱桃不对称地立着。腰腹紧致，臀与床单的摩擦令他反射地弹起腰，小朋友便害羞地被身后的枕头垫高，藏在草丛中。  
  
“主人……你别生气，都是零不好……求你蹂躏我……喵呜……”他的眼中泪光闪闪，朝她张开渴求的双臂。  
  
她跨到他身上，手拧上没肿的樱桃。  
  
“嗯…嗯~！”他压抑地哽咽着，双手委屈地放下，去抓旁边的床单。  
  
她用力拉扯，然后松开了他，进而用舌舔上他硬了的樱粒，吮裹啮咬。  
  
“啊~！”直惹得他惊呼一声抿住了嘴，呜咽连连，“主…主人……！”  
  
她向后退去，坐在他两腿间，一手握他站正的朋友。  
  
“主人……”他用胳膊挡住双眼，满脸爬满了红晕，张张合合喘息的嘴唇倒是泛起一丝笑意，“嗯……呜…！主人最好了……”他的唇抖动着，她的指腹按上了顶端。  
  
“啊~啊……主人…主人……主人――！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“……”零一进屋便吃了一惊，地上随意扔下的皮带，装置被启动而弯曲的床，绑紧的男人臀部被高举，剪开的裤子里，肉团上布满深深浅浅的棱痕……  
  
猫耳少年别开看向他惨臀的眼，又见到他爬满泪痕的脸。  
  
他的头侧着，眉微蹙，双眼浅闭着，唇无力地启着，大概是刚经历过一场可怕的鞭打。  
  
零按下按钮，恢复了装置。  
  
他睁开眼，发现床被放平，铁链“哗啦啦”地抽吸了回去，那个唤作“零”的少年正在解开他的绳子。  
  
“你给我听着，”零压低柔和的声音，显得阴沉，“再想跑的话，我就叫我的手下们毁了你的后面！我可没有主人她那么好心！”  
  
他虚弱地默然，任他摆布。“裤子脱了。”零收起解下的绳子。  
  
他惊恐地望着他，紧张地捂住紫肿的臀。  
  
“自己抹药还是我给你抹？”零不耐顿地拿出一瓶药膏，“就算我要抽你，你也挡不住。”  
  
“我自己…自己来……”他接过药，脸上红红的。  
  
零转身，“门口有手下，有事就吩咐。他们不会为难你，除非你想逃。”离开。  
  
他轻轻褪下自己的裤子，望着自己深红发紫的屁股，想起了她哭着扔下皮带跑开的样子……  
  
果然自己来还是很费劲……他小心翼翼地背过手轻抹药膏，疼得他嘤咛出声。  
  
  
  
“还是我来吧。”  
  
他僵住，打了一个大哆嗦。一抬头，他那双大眼睛对上了她眯起的杏核眼。  
  
接过或说夺过他手里的药膏，她捞过他丰满的腰，感觉到他的僵直，轻拍他的臀瓣，他便颤抖地软下来。她抹匀药，轻轻抚过他受伤肉团的表面。他发出压抑的低吟，臀上的肌肉绷紧起来。  
  
“放松，乖，不然药不吸收会疼更久的。”她又轻拍了两下。  
  
他回头垂眸望着她莫名温柔却凄凉的侧脸，缓缓深呼吸，松懈了肌肉。  
  
“零刚刚是不是吓唬你了？”她尽可能轻柔地推着药，“别当真，他没有碰你的权利。”  
  
他皱眉忍着痛，默默听着她的话，手却抓进了床单――毕竟怎么说屁股都已经被抽紫了……“主人…再轻点儿好吗？”轻轻的声音。  
  
她，这回轮到她，僵住了。  
  
“你刚才叫我什么？”她看向他，凌乱的发顶对着她，不知表情。  
  
“零不是那样叫你了吗？”他把胳膊垫在下巴底下，淡淡地说。  
  
“可…他是…你是……”她慌乱地揉着他的肉团。  
  
“啊…啊――疼！疼！”他扭着屁股，连连叫痛，“轻点儿――那我叫你什么？！”  
  
“……”她轻轻揉着他红肿的屁股，心里波澜起伏，“问这个做什么？”  
  
“能让你冷静下来，高兴起来就好了……”他犹豫了一会儿说道。  
  
她指尖似乎开始颤抖，事实上她的整个身体都开始摇晃。  
  
他发现她的手离开了他的伤臀，莫名地害怕起来，似乎有事情要发生。  
  
忽然，她从床边滑下，摔到地上。她的膝盖“咚”地磕跪在水泥上，留给他一个蜷缩的背影，紧接着，啜泣声渐渐清晰，她的口中似听还絮絮着什么――  
  
“不可原谅…不可原谅……”  
  
“啊――――！”她凄冽的嘶喊贯穿了他的身体，环绕在屋内。  
  
“怎……”他话未出口，就见到几个零的手下冲了进来，忙扭进角落缩起。  
  
“殿下！”疑似领队的男人焦急跪在她的身旁，身后跟的几个都纷纷照做。  
  
这几个手下的身材极好，高大匀称，肌肉协调――虽然都不是一身横肉，但力气一个个都不小……这是被捆成过蚕宝宝的他的想法。  
  
她的一只手抓进自己的头发，另一只手揉烂了胸口的衬衫。  
  
就像痛苦地无法呼吸，她双目空洞，唇虚弱地翕动着。  
  
“殿下！呼吸！”领队轻拍她的背，“呼吸！”  
  
“啊――！”她又大喊一声，一道掌风打在面前人的脸上。  
  
她的力气竟然这样大……他看见栽倒在地的领队麦色的脸上浮起一个鲜红色的巴掌印。  
  
“拦住她――！”领队捂着脸发现她爬起身向外跑去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“殿下！”手下们跳起身挡在她面前，张开两臂形成一面墙。  
  
她站定，缓缓抬起低着的头，凌乱发丝间的双目俨然泛起了猩红。  
  
慑人的可怕目光扫视着几个男人，他们集体打了个哆嗦。  
  
“殿下…不要想不开……”  
  
“嘭！”“呃！”“咚！”一脚飞进说话的那一个的小腹，把他踹出老远。  
  
“多，管，闲，事。”她收起架势继续往外走，却被身后的几个从背后抱缚住。  
  
她大吼一声，一道气旋从她身上爆出，震开了剩下的所有手下。  
  
“不懂规矩！”她厌恶地拍了拍身上被碰过的地方，出了房间。  
  
他们艰难地爬起，纷纷害怕地望望门口又望望领队。  
  
领队捂着脸指着一个手下，“你，去追，但别轻举妄动。”又指另一个，“你，快去叫零大人！”然后回头恶狠狠地看向了他，“剩下的，跟我，好好，看着这个罪魁祸首！”  
  
床上的人早就被眼前的景象吓傻了……  
  
我…做错了什么……？看着围在床边的男人们，他更加惊恐地贴进墙角。  
  
“主人往哪个方向去了？！！”他很快听见了零的声音。  
  
“这边！这边！”急促的奔跑声。  
  
“队长…你的脸还好吧……”留下的一个悄悄问道。  
  
“……不要紧。”领队像是想起了什么，侧过身，不让他们看自己的脸。  
  
大家心说：别藏了，都看见了……都肿了好么？  
  
  
  
领队的脸长得还算俊朗，轮廓棱角分明，精神的短发露出光洁的额头，略宽的凤目里写着些许委屈，薄唇被肿起的脸挤得嘟起，显得好不养眼。  
  
过了好久，零气喘吁吁地跑了回来，晶亮的大眼睛瞪得更大，无神地望着众人。  
  
“主人想做的事…是谁也拦不住的……”  
  
零啮着自己的下唇，还是没忍住滚落了泪水。  
  
“零大人！”领队走到猫耳少年面前“咚”地跪下，“是奴的失职！”  
  
猫少年一手暗自攥着拳，另一只手默默涂抹着脸上的眼泪。  
  
“殿下……！零大人！龙神殿下回来了！”一个手下的声音传来。  
  
零欣喜转过头直冲进她的怀，“主人！”  
  
她肃杀的气场收敛了些，揽住了怀中少年的肩，“来人。”  
  
“在！”众手下跪倒一片，她注意到近旁的一个脸上肿着。  
  
“把床上的那个混蛋的后面捅到死，工具任选。”她淡淡地吐字，像在谈天气。  
  
话音刚落，他感到莫大的恐惧，近十个男人回头漠然地盯向他。  
  
“不…不……！求你…不要……！”他的胳膊被他们扯过去，无法挣脱，他哭喊着，“求求你！不要…不要啊――！”  
  
“嫌他吵就堵住他的嘴。”她平静而有力地说道。  
  
“主…主人……”零害怕地看着她，“你确定要这样？”  
  
他觉得双腿被压制，屁股被强行扶起，“不――！饶了我吧！不……”  
  
“慢！”零喊道，手下们闻声停手，却仍紧紧固定着他。他哭泣着，哀求地看向众人，又哽噎地望向零和她，“求…求求你……”他抽泣着低语。  
  
“主人三思啊！”零抱住她。她合上眼，“思什么？我永远不会原谅他！”  
  
“杀了他，我就痛快了！”她睁开狰狞的眼，“我终于想通了！”  
  
“主人，你不能这样，你爱他！”零牵着她的手，“而且你不能杀人！不能叫手下们杀人！主人，冷静！你是龙神啊！”  
  
“……”她松开了零，定定地看着他，“很好，你护着他。你和他在一起吧，我不杀他了。”回眼床上的手下们，“你们散了吧。”  
  
他们面面相觑，下床出了房门，零愣在原地，“…主……”  
  
床上的他钻进墙角，无助地哭着。她望望别处，忽然开口：  
  
“领队的，你等会儿。嗯，还有你，等会儿。”  
  
领队和一个手下站定，跪在她脚下。


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“起来。”她扶起二人，两人诚惶诚恐，“谢殿下。”  
  
“主人……”零好像看懂了什么，眼圈涨红了，“不…主人……”  
  
“闭嘴！”她不去管零，温柔地端详着面前的二人。她看向领队旁边的年轻男人，“你叫什么名字？是不是你刚才受了我一脚？”  
  
男人慌张地又跪了下去，“奴没有名字，是奴逾矩了，请主人责罚。”  
  
她笑着蹲下身，“踢疼了吗？”  
  
“没…嗯…殿、殿下……”年轻男人羞红了脸，却不敢躲闪，任她按压他的小腹，“奴……”  
  
“以后你叫阿然――到底疼不疼？”  
  
“啊、阿然谢主人！嗯唔……！”年轻男人长得一双桃花眼，泪盈盈地看着她，红着脸喘息着，“主人……阿然疼，别按……”  
  
她从怀中掏出一小瓶药，放进阿然手中，“到零的房间去吧，以后那归你了，自己抹吧。”  
  
阿然闻言看向哭成一团、拽着她衣角的零，零颤抖地央求着：“主人…主人别不要零……零错了……主人你罚我吧……”  
  
“主人…那零哥哥怎么办……”阿然怯怯地说。  
  
“零，你不是不愿意让手下们来吗？那你去啊？！”她甩开零，“我没有贬你为奴，但你以后就跟这儿待着吧！”  
  
“不――主人！”零紧紧抱上她的腿，“奴错了…奴错了！呜呜，主人您罚奴…狠狠地罚奴吧……”地上瘫着的猫少年泣不成声地道歉请罚，她却不睬。  
  
“你呢？叫什么？”她挥挥手，阿然只好乖乖离开，等着另一个男人的回答。  
  
“……”领队担忧地望向惨兮兮的零，犹犹豫豫地说，“橘枳，您也可以叫奴桔子……”  
  
“好，跟我回房。”话音刚落，零哭得失了声，领队怔住。  
  
“别哭了，等你办成了我交代的事，自然可以过来找我，傻猫。”她莫测地笑了笑，背朝他离开。  
  
  
  
抽泣声渐行渐远，她打开自己的房门，打量着跟随身后的领队。  
  
她好笑地在屋内看着一个大男人把着门框边低头不语，“快进来，然后把门带好。”  
  
橘枳悻悻地照做，望了望眼前的女子，紧张地低下头。  
  
不知等待自己的，是什么……  
  
一个激灵，他努力克制发抖的冲动，任她的指尖滑上脸颊上的红肿。  
  
“怎么？讨厌我？”她放下手，直视他不敢直视她的双眸。  
  
“奴不敢！”他战战兢兢地跪在了地上，直着身子低下头，“留在这个结界的所有人，都是自愿成为神奴的人…只是，只是……”  
  
她笑着蹲下身，对着他偏过去的留下的没肿的半边脸，“只是什么？”  
  
“奴…奴……”他紧张地不敢睁大眼睛，手心沁满了汗，胸中不停地“扑通”、“扑通”……  
  
“你害羞了？”她扳过橘枳的脸，勾着他的下巴。  
  
“……”他的脸上泛着莫名的粉，垂着眼被强抬起头，轻轻抿起嘴唇以免抻动脸伤，亦掩饰自己内心中的激动。  
  
“嗯？只是什么？说啊~？”她拉近他，感觉到他在发热。  
  
“…奴……不知主人当如何惩罚奴，有点…怕……”他目光躲闪，却见她另一只手拿出一瓶药膏。她笑着放开他的下巴去挤膏药，他连忙缩回去不肯抬头。  
  
“真不乖，确实该罚。”她危险地眯起眼，上前掰过他的脸开始抹药膏。  
  
橘枳僵硬地跪在她面前，闭上眼，默默地告诉自己：不要发抖，不要发抖……  
  
“其实你很兴奋哪~！”她停止了涂抹。凉意蔓延在脸上，甚至嘴里，他闻言嘟囔道：“没有……”  
  
“站起来！”她起身喝道，他被她的严肃吓得一抽，赶紧站起来，不敢瞅她，双手偷拽着自己的裤子边缝，害怕却期待着。  
  
“裤子都脱了，上身趴到床边撅好，两腿并拢。”她抱着胳膊看向他。  
  
他挪到床前，背对着她，双唇翕动着一口气蜕下了所有下衣，趴上软软的床。  
  
床设计得很好，里软边硬，他陷进去的上身，让身后抬得更高。  
  
“……”他浑身一紧，感觉有指尖在臀峰上游移，跪在地上的长腿忍不住夹紧。  
  
他的屁股很好看，硬朗但不皱缩，挺翘还有弹性。  
  
他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，努力不去想自己的屁股正在被羞人地捏来摸去……


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

好白…好瘦……  
  
他一边冲水，一边偷看旁边出浴的零的背影。  
  
然后他注意到零的臀上有些粉，回身瞧了瞧自己的，发现已褪了紫，泛着红。大概是药的功劳吧？  
  
等他洗好擦完，裹上大毛巾出了隔间，见到了换上衬衣衬裤男仆装的猫。  
  
“慢瓜，快去穿衣服。”零头也不回地指指一旁的凳子，上面是另一套男仆装。  
  
他拿起最上面的一条白色的小方内裤，默默看了看……  
  
“怎么？嫌弃款式？”零斜睨着挑眉，“那你就别穿！”  
  
“…没……”他一件又一件地乖乖穿好，照照镜子，人似乎精神了许多。  
  
他向零望去，不由得一哆嗦，后者正阴森地盯着前者。  
  
“零哥……？”他往后退了一步。零冷笑，“又想逃？”  
  
“…不…没，不敢……”他无力地垂着头。零幽幽地接着说：”还记得主人说过什么吗？”  
  
“……”他知道有守卫看着他，一脸悲凉地点点头，“我那什么…是不是完了……？”  
  
“…我也完了……”零走向他。他心怀侥幸地向后退，直到撞在身后的墙，“那个…零哥啊，你看你这么好，一看就不是伤天害理的人，她却那个样子……干嘛非得听她的…咱俩一块跑了吧……”  
  
“你……！”零的身上突然泛起一阵白光，他化作了一只真正的黑猫，“喵――！！”  
  
他惊呆了，被冲上来的黑色猫咪狠狠抓了一把，呻吟出声。黑猫抓着他的衣领挂在他身上，幻光闪现，又变为了拎着对方脖领的愤怒少年，“再敢说主人一句不是，我绝对会杀了你！”  
  
他完全没想到零真的是猫，而且力气这样大。零却松开了他，红了眼圈，“主人…主人她不会不要我的……”  
  
“这里是一个结界，生活在这里永远不会饿。来到这里的人都是因为将死而被主人救下了的。留下来的所有人都是自愿为奴的，他们的身心都是主人的，没有人不盼着她的宠幸……”  
  
他听着猫的话，忽然回忆起了出现在这里前最后的一段记忆――地震中的崩塌，和一个熟悉女声撕心裂肺的呼唤。  
  
“主人从来没这样疯狂过……我好心疼……”零落寞地看着地面，“明明以前再凶也不会要死要活的，就是有点恶趣味……不过其实大家心里也是巴不得享受她的惩罚呢……”  
  
“可我那时是在讨好她，她反而……”他别扭地轻抚刚才被猫爪留在锁骨上的三道红痕。零厌恶地瞪了他一眼：“你以后不要在主人面前说话了，你又跟我们不一样！”  
  
  
  
“…嗯……！”橘枳趴在床边发出隐忍的轻哼，但仍努力规矩地跪撅好。  
  
掌印已经蔓延变为成片的通红，让撅高的屁股像极了熟透的苹果。  
  
有时一下在左、一下在右，有时一下横贯、一下狠抽。她的巴掌毫无章法，时快时慢，甚至间而摸上一把。他近乎差点把持不住地娇喘出来，埋起红脸抱着头，悄悄颤栗轻哼着。  
  
他知道她没有发狠去打他，毕竟这么多巴掌挨过来，屁股才刚刚肿起，明显在调情。可是他根本不敢放开叫喊，让她听了多羞人……  
  
“怎么？打轻了？”她刮起一阵掌风，狠狠扇上右边，大概是不满他的安静。  
  
“啪”一声过后，他浑身一晃，闷哼一声，右边的臀瓣肿高了些，泪珠涌上他的眼眶。突然的剧痛令他不禁弓起了身子，却仍不叫喊，她又给了同样的一下在左边。  
  
“唔…嗯……！”他全身抽动起来，没了撅起的意思，竟伸手去揉。  
  
她眉头一皱，坐到他右边，把他的上身扔上自己的腿，惹得他一声惊呼。  
  
他惊恐地面朝地面，回头看见她腿上：自己的屁股被捧在她怀里，自己整个紧压在她腿上，不禁心里热热地害怕期许着。去揉的手被按在背上，然后一道不一样的痛楚电流击中了他的大脑，让他反射般地“啊~”了出来。  
  
“啊~啊…！”她拧上他红肿的屁股，让肉转了个旋，死死不放――终于让他断断续续地呻吟出来。长腿扑腾着，喘息中带上了哭叫，“主人――！不…啊……”  
  
他泪盈盈地摆脱了之前的别扭，回头哀求着，“疼…！主人……不要……”  
  
她满意地望向他汗泪交融的红脸，松手轻揉，“这才对嘛~”他抿着嘴灰溜溜地转回去盯着地面，疼得哼叽着。  
  
“主~主人……！”橘枳被她左捏右揉，时而轻拍、时而掐拧，蹂躏得呻吟不断。  
  
“嗯？不喜欢？”她调笑着亲了一口。他感到自己屁股上的濡湿，低声说：“…疼……”  
  
她拎着他的腰把他扔上床，扑上他的背，把他的上衣从上面扯了下去。  
  
他羞红的脸侧望着她的动作，盯着她插进他上身底下的手。接着，随着她捏上他的樱桃，脖颈的脊椎被处以湿刑，他喉间进一步泻出更难耐的嗯唔低吟，眼中愈显迷离。


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

“这里是？”他跟着零进了一扇门，房间别有洞天。除了门口像是一个小起居室外，本该是一面墙的地方延伸出去，形成了一个纯白广袤的空间。  
  
房间里似乎温度很高，他松了松衣领，发现零似乎并不在意这种桑拿感。  
  
“这里是重力室。”零回头解释道。  
  
他惊讶地睁大眼睛，发现沙发后墙上的一台仪表，显示着“0010”。他疑惑却惊喜地发问：“这装置是真的？”  
  
“是的，白界里重力是地球的十倍。”零顿了顿，“主人救你回来时，你已经很虚弱，所以为你注射了她的圣血，和一些……药。”  
  
“啊？”他看向自己的身体，“什么血？什么药……？”  
  
“能够产生巨大能量的圣血，对战斗有超强的学习力…至于药嘛，你……”零皱皱眉，“我问你，你到底对她是什么感情？”  
  
“……不知道。”他被反问，却哆嗦了一下，“现在只觉得她好可怕……”  
  
“你喜欢她，你是爱她的！”零愤恨的语气中带着猫般的呜噜鼻音，“那药名为‘试炼’……主人大概本来以为你不会醒来，可是你醒了……她疯了，就这样疯了！吃了试炼，服药人如果心中不爱着施药人的话是不会醒来的，但因为圣血的保护只会昏睡，出了结界远离了施药人，便会苏醒――可是你醒了，并且催动圣血的共鸣，换句话说起了催情的作用，于是……”  
  
他震惊了，心脏有力地在胸腔中跳动着，她……  
  
“她大概恨透了你的不坦诚，那样冷落着她，那么久的孤寂……但她是那么爱你，甚至可能曾决心，把你送回地球后，让你永远不会醒着见到她……她一直以为你根本不想见到她……啊，主人，为什么不爱爱我，然后忘了这个白痴？！”  
  
他沉默了，许久，“对不起……”  
  
“现在说什么都没有用了，她的心支离破碎，魔怔得成了疯魔……”零垂头丧气，“解铃还须系铃人，只能靠你平复她的怨念了……圣血因战斗而成长，因心境而异变。我想，带你在这里修炼的话，你就能拥有更强的共鸣力，唤回主人的神志。”  
  
“好。”他点头，“我愿意。”  
  
  
  
“不行…不行了~主人……不要…不要了……”橘枳身上布满星星点点的吻痕和银液，樱桃肿涨地挺着，腰弓了起来，两手软软地扒着床单――而她，正忙着继续逗弄他两腿间的银液产生器。  
  
已经来了好几遍了，他简直要虚脱，下面却又被她的手和嗡嗡响的东西，刺激得抬起了头，“主人…饶了奴吧~呜……”  
  
“嗯？谁让你之前傲娇着勾引我，饶不了你~！”他呜咽地体会着她手指在他腿上，腿间滑动，不停震动的工具摩挲着顶端，“啊啊、主人…奴知错了……！求您、叫阿然或是零哥哥一起吧……”  
  
“啊~啊…！”她的手一捏，银白的液体尽数喷出，身下的人整个弹起来，痉挛不止，难耐地大叫，“啊~呃唔…啊……”最后软倒在床上。  
  
“主人…主人……能不能…抱……”男人向上伸出两只脱力的胳膊，弱弱地哀求着。  
  
“……”她瞪了他一眼。他害怕又委屈地放下手，瘫在她身下，泪汪汪地呜咽着，“奴…错了……”  
  
她的愤意刚要升起，便被他的眼泪浇灭了，弯弯嘴角上前搂住了他。他紧紧回抱，身体像抓住了救命稻草般压了进去，累极了的小朋友贴在她腹下，软软热热。  
  
她无奈地任他像八爪鱼一样攀着自己：“干嘛那么随便地说要他们一起来？”难道都不吃醋的？  
  
“…没有，是零哥哥教育我们的……”橘枳羞涩地笑，“像我们这样的修为，一个人去侍候是很难满足主人的……所以为了主人满意，我们都不应该介意的……”  
  
“……”她挑挑眉，吻吻他的眼角。他依偎着她，“主人真的好厉害啊，奴都要昏过去了……”  
  
话音未落，她的唇堵住了他的嘴，手又在他身上游来游去地摸了下去……  
  
  
  
“叩叩”却突然传来敲门声，她皱皱眉放下了他疲惫的小棒子，用被子裹好男人，“进来。”  
  
“主人……”阿然蹭进门，抬头去找，看见她只穿着内衣站在床边，脸“腾”地红了。  
  
黑色的“上衣”“下衣”裹着丰满的曲线，来人脸冒热气地低下头。  
  
“有事吗？”她走近阿然，两座黑丝雪峰重新映入他的眼帘。阿然扭捏地退缩着，顿时没了说出来意的勇气。  
  
“我好像知道了……”她勾起他的下巴，他惊慌又羞涩地怯怯望着她邪魅的双眼。  
  
“…不，不要……”他一个趔趄被她压在了门上，软峰抵在他胸前，令他腿间发紧。


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

“你说你不要？”她把阿然的双腕钳在他头顶。  
  
“不…不是……奴……”虽然他的确惦记这一天很久了……“奴是来报告……肚子已经不疼了…！”  
  
她笑了：“嗯，那正好，刚才你队长还说让你一起来呢~！”  
  
他这才发现床上被子里鼓鼓的，看来脑袋也蒙进去了。  
  
“怎么样？”她在他屁股上捏了一把，“就在这儿？床上去？还是去别的屋？”  
  
低着的头眼前便是雪峰山谷，发软的他浑身冒着热气，轻轻应道：“…听主人的……”  
  
嘴角一弯，松开对他的束缚，她回到床边坐下：“过来，裤子都脱干净，趴到我腿上。”  
  
他一步步蹭过去，两手插在裤腰间，愣是半天没脱下来。他的唇颤抖着，鼻洒热气，眼眨频频，时而瞥眼她、时而瞅瞅鼓鼓的被子，脸倒是越发红了。  
  
“没用的东西，零大人都白教了！！活该赶回去！”领队从被里露出脑袋，一脸不屑。  
  
阿然吓得跪倒在地，捧着她的玉足哀求：“主人不要赶奴回去……！奴…呜……”  
  
“都闭嘴！”她皱眉踢开阿然的手，回身拽开了橘枳的被子，“别……主人！干什么…？！”橘枳慌张地去抢，却被瞪得马上收回了手，双手伸下捂住宝贝侧过身去，阿然却把他身后的红肿一览无遗，更羞得把脸贴向地面。  
  
“你嚣张什么？！”她伏到橘枳身前，捻了一下他的樱桃，又捏了一下他的腰侧，听到他压抑的闷哼，“别在我床上摆队长架子！……还是说，你刚才是在命令我？”橘枳绷着身子委屈地说：“没有…主人……”  
  
“下去到墙角撅跪，面壁。”她推了他一胳膊，橘枳抿着嘴可怜巴巴地望向她，“主人，奴知错了……不要…好羞的……”他悄悄的窃语，不愿让阿然听见。她眯起眼高声道，“现在知道羞了？怎么？你想让我帮你是吗？”  
  
橘枳惊慌地支起身，握住她的手，“主人别生气，奴这就去……”  
  
屁股还疼着，床上的人扶着胯，忍着身后的红肿，走向里侧的角落撅跪好。  
  
阿然看见她的脚从自己前面走过，绕到了后面，然后走远，不知去干什么――他不敢抬头。  
  
就在这时一声响亮的“啪！”和男人的闷哼传入耳来，阿然不由得心里漏跳了半拍。  
  
“会不会撅？”又传来她威严的质疑，阿然听见领队弱弱地嘟囔，“会…奴错了……”  
  
“啪！”又给了橘枳一巴掌，“给我好好反省！”“是、是…！”他把头埋得很低，跪向墙角，身后高撅，腰背压低，虽双腿并拢，后穴却也隐约可见。  
  
她白了一眼翘起的红彤彤的屁股，回到床前，“阿然，你给我站起来。”  
  
蜷跪的人儿起身，咬唇低着头，两手在身后绞着。她倒是平和地问：  
  
“为什么不脱？”  
  
阿然断断续续地语无伦次。  
  
“没、不是……奴害怕…好羞……奴、奴怕……因为、奴第一次被、打屁股……还是被主人……主人、别赶奴走…！求主人教奴！奴愿意接受加罚……”  
  
“原来如此，那好，”她大力扯过他的胳膊，“我帮你脱。”说着坐到床边，把白皙的男人拽到自己大腿上。  
  
他表情纠结，双眼紧闭，嘴角一会儿上、一会儿下，感觉上半身倒立起来，屁股被抱上最高点。  
  
“小笨蛋。”她摸了摸他整个屁股，扒下他所有的裤子、褪至膝弯。  
  
没了裤子，屁股上一凉，她看着他微微一抖，于是用手温上两团白嫩的翘豆腐。  
  
“别紧张，手撑地，背压低，撅好。”阿然哆哆嗦嗦地照做，  
  
囫囵个地整整摸了几圈，猛地抬手一组巴掌，白白的肌肤烙上重重叠叠的指印。阿然瑟缩着肩膀轻吟起来，她停下来给他揉了揉，又提速连续打了几十下，力道也加大了。  
  
“啪啪”声回荡在房间里，响亮得让他们的脸都羞得通红，阿然抽噎着啊嗯，可是也乖乖地撅着，屁股红得越发晕染开，烫得热乎乎的。  
  
她一直没停歇，没过多会儿，他的屁股加深了颜色，略微肿起。然后随着红红的臀峰再次被抽得弹动，阿然开始呜咽地喊疼，“主人~好疼~啊~呜……”  
  
她没停手，此时大腿根部的皮肤也红起来了，“主人……疼、好疼……呃啊…饶了阿然吧……啊~啊……”通红发亮，他哭叫起来，“主人饶了奴吧……！疼…！疼~好疼……啊……”她抱住有些挣扎拧扭的屁股，最后狠拍了几下。  
  
停下后，阿然扭动着央求，“主人…别打、别打了……饶了阿然吧……啊、呃啊……”  
  
她满意地揉了揉他红红的屁股，把手指游移着滑进他的臀缝摩擦。  
  
“主人~！”他软了身子拧摆，硬硬的东西抵住了她的腿。  
  
抱他上床，又开始了一场新的翻云覆雨。橘枳埋头，阿然的娇息不绝于耳。  
  
  
  
不远的另一边，修炼房中，有二人也开始了修炼。  
  
“啊――！”他又一次被零一拳打飞出去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

“不要做出没有意义的攻击！”零又补了一脚，教训着。  
  
他鼻青脸肿地捂着肚子站了起来，男仆装破破烂烂，春光乍现。  
  
  
  
刚进入10倍重力场时，他整个人都趴倒在地上，觉得骨血、腑脏都变成了铅块，十分难受。然而他的心脏隆隆跳动着，一种极倔强的意念，让他支起身，爬起来了！  
  
他浑身似乎涨满了力量，忽然得了什么技巧，挡住了零的攻击。零杏眼眯起，目光显出凌厉，加快了攻击速度。  
  
  
  
结果就变成了现在这副惨样，亏了圣血的作用，才让他还能再顽强地站起来。  
  
“今天就到这儿吧。”零转身向门口走去，“你进步真是快啊……真令人羡慕。”话虽这样说着，却带着一股独特的猫的冷傲不屑，只是其中确实有些无奈。  
  
他一瘸一拐地跟上去，踏上了0重力区，顿时感觉浑身发飘。他有一种冲动：奋力一跳――然后他就真的这样做了。  
  
“啊！”只听一声惨叫，零挑眉回头看，看见某人抱着脑袋在那儿叫唤……  
  
跳太高撞到头什么的，这货要不要这么逗比啊？零一脸黑线地心说。  
  
他皱巴着一张脸，撇嘴颤颤巍巍揉着头站起来。零拐弯进了浴室，身后的人也默默跟了进去。  
  
热水浇在头顶上，痛感渐渐暖去。他回身低下头端详自己的屁股，似乎已经褪了红，变回了原本的蜜色。好神奇的膏药，他心想着，手下意识摸了摸，有点麻麻的……  
  
裹好浴巾，发现椅子上放着一套叠好的新男仆装，他疑惑地望了望旁边仍传来水声的屏障，嘀咕着：他们到底量产了多少套这东西啊？！  
  
水声忽然停下，他忙捂嘴，听见了？他眼神惊慌中注意到衣服最上面摞着的洁白内裤，赶紧伸手去拿。  
  
零却过了很久才走出来，衣服已经穿戴精神，眼圈却有些红肿。他这边也穿好了――他觉得，还是穿上衣服有安全感……看样子猫少年并未听见他犯的嘀咕，他便小心翼翼地问道，“怎么了？”  
  
零幽幽地抬眼盯向他，他背后涔出冷汗，别开眼再次轻声问着，“怎么了零哥？”  
  
“我做不到……！”零猛地转过身，哽咽着，去碰男人的身体什么的，“可主人什么时候来接零呢……？”  
  
“……”他有些不知所以然，缓了一会儿才反应过来，“你…那么想她吗……？”  
  
“……”零猛烈地耸动肩膀，深呼吸，平静了下来，“如果主人恢复正常，大概就再也不会和除了你以外的男人亲热了……可恶――可恶啊！”猫耳竖得绷直，零大喊出后三个字，推门踏进了走廊，喃喃，“可又有什么办法……”  
  
“既然不能去给主人请安，”猫儿揉了揉眼睛，瞥向他，“那我带你去一个地方。”  
  
“……哦。”他木讷地跟上前。  
  
  
  
“阿然，你以前给自己的后面做过扩张吗？”  
  
“没…奴、奴没做过……”青涩的男人躺在床上，在她的指导下抬起分开的双腿，两手勾住自己的膝弯，浑身发抖地摆着羞人的姿势，把美景一览无余地展现在她面前。  
  
“你呢？队长大人？”她不知什么时候带上了手套，一手拎着刀、一手捧着新鲜的生姜，下床走到跪撅在墙角的人儿身后。  
  
“没…奴也没做过……”虽然他面朝墙壁，但红透的耳朵和带着急促喘息声音，昭示着他的紧张，“奴、奴知错了……”  
  
“哦？你错什么了？”她把冰冷的刀背贴在他红肿的屁股上滑动，直接惊得他想要拧身坐起。她哪里容得了他的反抗，一脚踩上他的肩，硬是把刚要起来的他踩了回去，“还不学乖？”  
  
“主人饶命！！主人…！奴、奴乖…奴学乖了……！奴再也不敢了！再也不敢再在主人面前摆架子了…！求、求主人……”  
  
橘枳并不知道她另一手里还拿着姜，只以为自己说错了话，要被……顿时手脚冰凉。  
  
看着他惊惧的样子，她回想起了先前那个混蛋的事，心中顿时泛起了酸。她收回了脚，他却是再不敢动，哆哆嗦嗦地继续埋头撅跪：“奴、奴会乖乖的…乖乖的……”  
  
她暗自叹了口气，蹲在了他旁边。


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

“戴上这个。”她摘下手套，斜扔过去，滑过他脸正朝着的地面。橘枳迷茫地抬头望了望她，赶紧照做。  
  
“拿着。”她捏着刀尖把刀柄伸到他面前。他惊慌地不敢接下：“主人……”  
  
“快点，还有这个也拿着。”  
  
刀和未剥皮的姜塞到了橘枳的手里，他似乎这才明白过来她要干什么，浑身渐渐开始发热。  
  
“会削吗？”她弯弯嘴角，摸了摸他的头。感受着她的意味深长，他的耳朵红得像要滴血，嘴唇微微颤抖着，吐出小声的回应：“……会。”  
  
“别怕。”她的手滑到他的耳廓，冰得他一激灵，低下头去不敢看她，“你只要削皮就可以了，形状我来处理。”  
  
“是、主人……”带着热气地回了应话，橘枳就这么开始跪撅着削姜皮。  
  
  
  
阿然一直抱着膝弯、屁股朝上，忐忑地望着她走来走去，不敢吭声，不知道那姜是要给谁用……  
  
她出门端了一小盆水进来，放在门边的椅子上，回到床边坐下。她的手洗过了，有些湿湿地在他唇上滑动，阿然迷离地望着她的笑靥，满脸红晕。  
  
她滑进他的唇缝，撬开他的牙齿，搅动他分泌不停的唾液。银丝从嘴角滑下，男人不敢妄动，舌头僵直着，直至她抽离了手指，他微伸着舌喘息着。  
  
食指和中指沾满了粘腻的口汁，她没有停顿地向下探去。  
  
“！”阿然感觉到来自穴口处她的碰触，不禁一颤，“主、主人……”  
  
她把他嘴里的液体，在按压中涂抹在他自己的穴口。然而与此同时，她却感觉到他两边的大腿开始剧烈颤抖。  
  
“不喜欢？”她抚摸着他泛红的屁股。阿然的小宝贝随之再次起立，他羞耻地偏开头不去往下看，小心翼翼地讨饶：“奴…怕……奴不行的……”  
  
“那你回去吧。”她收手远离了他的身体。阿然惊恐万分，不敢把自己羞人的姿势移动分毫，咬着唇越过自己的腿去望她：“奴、奴错了…！求主人不要赶奴走……”  
  
“把腿放下吧。怪累的不是吗？”她把他的腿拉了下来，放平在床上。阿然不敢反抗，只用手捂着脸一动也不动：“奴不累…奴……”  
  
“那你想怎样？”她跨到他身上，拎起了他的手腕，望着他闭眼抿唇的模样，眼角似乎还有泪珠。  
  
“主人当奴刚才没说过话就是了……”阿然哽咽着哀求道。  
  
她深深望着委屈的男人，心里柔软的一角被撞了一下。  
  
于是她暗自笑了一声，折回床边，顺带着拽着他的手腕，把他的上半身扯了起来。  
  
“那可不行，既然犯了错，自然是要罚的。”  
  
阿然感觉自己整个被甩了起来，眨眼间，肚子便轻轻撞上了她的腿，面前也变成了地面。  
  
他马上意识到要发生的事，刚想要配合着摆好姿势，紧接着就迎来了同时落下来的巴掌。  
  
“啪！”的一声，响亮得阿然羞红了脸，分身正抵在她腿上，让他觉得心脏快要从嘴里掉出来。  
  
“报数。”

【未完不一定待续……】


End file.
